Magic Happens
by Alexandra Lacey Day
Summary: A Collection of funny but none less random Magnus and Alec Drabble
1. Bored

_AHAHA I AM BACK! Eh guys long time no see! Oxox_

BORED

Magnus was bored, bad things happen when Magnus is bored. The last time Magnus was bored, Alec ended up dressed as a sheep, standing on the roof of a nice little pub in Finland. Alec did not appreciate being turned into a sheep, he did not appreciate being turned into a sheep at all. So Alec had made it his full time job to make sure that Magnus would never be bored again. But when your half way across the world this proved to be a very difficult fiet.

Nothing was working. Magnus was still bored. Alec had called him so many times that Magnus ended up tying him mobile phone to a sausage dog and setting it lose on a group of small children. This amused Magnus to no end. Alec had even sent Magnus a parcel full of glitter and shiny bits of metal, But Magnus got bored of even this. Nothing was working.

O-o-O

Alec had failed. He sighed as plonked down on the roof of the Sydney Opera House, wearing a dress made of dead gold fish. His skin was the colour of antifreeze and his left arm had been replaced with a french bread stick.

Bad things happen when Magnus gets bored.

_Yay hope you enjoyed the first of my many malec drabbles!_

_~Always Leaves Love Lady Nephilim_


	2. There's A First Time For Everything

O_MIGOSH I AM BEING EATEN BY A BEAR! Wait No It's Just My Yr 7 teacher PHEW! BTW- This Story is clean...get your mind out of the gutter!_

There's a first time for everything

"Ow!" Alec cried, swatting away Magnus' expert hands. Magnus put his hands on his hips, doing his little diva hair flick thing.

"Oh come on Alec! I know you've never done _this_ before, But seriously I thought that you wanted _me_ to be the first person to to this for you! A little trust please?" Magnus was giving Alec the look, The _You can't be fucking serious _look, but Magnus would never swear so he had to stick with the look.

They were sitting on Magnus' bed, though he had put down a towel knowing the mess that the we're going to make especially with all of Alec's squirming.

"Oh god stop stop stop! This is so wrong! This is so wrong!" Alec leapt up from the bed. Magnus sighed. "But Cupcake" Magnus followed Alec out to the kitchen " Everyone has to do it sometime, don't be such a baby, I told you it'll only hurt if u keep squirming!"Magnus groaned propping himself up onto the counter.

"I know that, but what if you mess up and I start to bleed! How am I going to explain that to my mum!" Alec put his head in this hands. Magnus put a comforting hand around Alec who had started silently sobbing. "It's okay sweetie" Magnus stroked Alec's hair " I can wait, I'm not going to make you don anything you don't want to do".

"Thank you for understanding Magnus, I know that you really wanted to do this and I thought that is was ready but... obviously not". Magnus tapped the side of Alec's head.

"Don't you worry your little head about me cupcake, We can always cut your hair another time dear"

_Ahaha and you thought it was going to be dirty! Jeez guys get your mind out of the gutter!_

_~Always Leaves Love Lady Nephilim _


	3. Birthday Boy

_Yay I feel much loved for all of your reviews! The story comes from late night television, Christmas cakes and drag queens! Chinchilla :)_

Birthday

Magnus skipped jitterly around the kitchen, a huge smile plastered across his face. Today was Alec's birthday, and Magnus had EVERYTHING planned out. The small egg timer perched on top of the fridge chimed alerting Magnus that the first layer of his soon to be fairytabulous cake was ready to be taken of the oven. Magnus was 3 times more excited about this day then the birthday boy himself.

O-o-O

Magnus had just finished piling the final layer to the cake when Isabelle and Jace just invited themselves into his apartment, He didn't mind when Isabelle did it, it was blondie that pissed him off. But Magnus refused to get into yet another fight with the little brat, not after what happened on Christmas. (A/N- Lets just say it involved 300 pounds of frozen turkey, a hair straightener, a dead cat, a total of 17 phone calls to the police and a unexpected visit from President Obama)

O-o-O

Everyone had arrived, and as per usual Alec was sitting in the smallest darkest corner that he could find. Magnus would not stand for this especially since it was his birthday.

"Cupcake!" Magnus said in a sing song tone "You can't sit in the corner by yourself!" He pouted, the room was alive with chatter and there was no way in hell that Magnus was going to let Alec spoil his own party. Alec knew this he just hoped that maybe after what happened on Christmas he would get away with it. He was so wrong.

O-o-O

When the guests had settled into their seats Magnus decided that it was time to have the cake, an evil grin found its way onto Magnus' face.

"Hey, Magnus" Alec called to him as he began to walk towards the kitchen "Where's Jace gone, I wanted to thank him for the gift"

"Oh, he went off to get your other present" a sly grin playing of his face.

10 minuets later, after they had sung (very badly just to add) happy birthday to Alec, Magnus wheeled out a huge cake. I was cover in edible glitter and rainbow and skittles and just everything happy that you could imagine, not to mention the fact that it was about the same height as Magnus himself. For a moment everything went silent waiting for Alec to cut the magnificent elaborent cake. Alec jumped half way across the room when Jace actually popped out from the top of the cake. And it wasn't just the fact that he had jumped out of a cake like they do in the movie's, but it was the fact that Jace jumped out of the cake in full glamour Drag. Strangely enough Jace actually looked like he was enjoying himself. He was clad in a skin tight purple dress and sliver tights, he had a very long blonde wig on so much glitter that he could put Magnus to shame.

But when Alec thinks back on it, he thinks that Jace looked kinda pretty as a girl.

_Ehehe _

_~Always Leaves Love Lady Nephilim_


	4. Fight

_*****shudder* I think that I may have phagophobia (a.k.a the fear of being eaten!) I watched the movie **Hannibal Rising** and now I am totally scared for LIFE! (though I ADORE Gaspard Ulliel so I'm ok with it!)_

Fight

Magnus and Alec were fighting. I wasn't the first time that they had fought and know way in hell was it going to be the last. Alec had spent the last three and a half hours chasing Magnus around his apartment attempting to get a picture taken of Alec when he was just 6 years old and dressed as the tooth fairy, pink wings and all.

Eventually Alec decided that it was pointless, Magnus may be scrawny and wearing thigh high platform boots, but damn he was fast.

"Why are we fighting again?" Alec said plopping down on the couch, he had been training to be a shadowhunter for over twelve years, but no amount of training could have prepared him for having Magnus as a boyfriend.

"Well" Magnus began sitting beside him, Alec was pissed Magnus wasn't even out of breath. "Mainly because, you won't let me wear platforms near you parents, your snoring could start and earthquake, you cut your own hair, you have a slightly disturbing obsession with Iron Man, I had to teach you to chew with you mouth closed, you get up way to early in the morning, you burnt my _Gilligan's Island_ dvd collection, you have my birthday mark on you calendar with big bold letters saying 'DO NOT FORGET OR MAGNUS WILL EAT YOU SOUL!', you spilt your bottle of _Bleu de Chanel cologne _on my carpet, you always leave just that tiny little bit of tea at the bottom of the cup and then it goes all mouldy and gross because you can never remember to put it in the dishwasher that I bought especially for you because you wouldn't stop complaining about always having to do them when you came over!" Magnus' face was starting to turn red, so Alec cut him off mid rant by crushing his lips to Magnus'.

"Are we good?" Alec asked breaking away from the kiss.

"No" Magnus said plain and simple. He leapt across the couch pinning Alec down with kisses barely allowing him to breathe.

But at least they had stopped fighting.

_Oh yay the joy that fanfictions bring! *sigh* could I be any more of a fan girl? Any who hope you liked it! And for my dear good friend Hayee, Le Seeda! Well Ta!_

_~Always Leaves Love Lady Nephilim _


	5. Sick

_And the fun and joy of Malec drabbles continues! =D Yay I'm actually getting the hang of updating regularly! Go me!_

Sick

Magnus was sick, he had a very sever case tonsillitis and the Doctor (ahehe) had ridden him to a weak of bed rest, a disgusting concoction of thick brown medicine and worst of a whole three days of complete and utter silence on Magnus' part. This also meant no making out with Alec. Magnus was partly glad of this because he wasn't the only one who was going to suffer.

As the door slammed shut behind Alec and Magnus, after returning from the Doctors (once again...ahehe), Magnus slumped against the couch getting depressed already. _I AM GOING TO DIE! _He thought to himself as Alec brought him a cup of warm coffee, milk and honey just the way he liked it that boy knew him well. It had only been 15 minuets and Magnus was already bursting to say something this was going to be a long week.

Alec stayed with him the entire time only because he found it strangely peaceful.

But it turned out that everything worked out for the best, Magnus made a speedy recovery and received $50 from Jace because he one the bet that he could remain silent for three days. Of course Magnus achieved this totally in spite of Jace.

_Sorry this ones a bit shorter but, there is another chapter soon to be posted! Any for anyone who read my "My Tears Are Silent" story I am writing another chapter as we speak! _

_~Always Leaves Love Lady Nephilim_


	6. Alexander The Great

_Okay I admit this one is a little dirty. Just a tad. This ones pretty short to sorry been busy._

Alexander the Great

Magnus rolled over in the bed, panting. The bed sheets tangles around his lanky legs, his chest and cheeks flushed a brilliant scarlet. Alec smirked planting soft kisses along his jaw, he was just as flushed as Magnus, but he had done well, for only is third time at this particular activity.

"Oh, you are Alexander the Great!" Magnus blurted out.

_~Always Leaves Love Lady Nephilim_


End file.
